a druid comes to folks
by coffeebreak101
Summary: What if Charlie had a sister, and that sister sends her adoptive daughter to live in Folks. If Jacob imprinted on her? What if she wasn't human ether? This is a story about Gra. she moves to Folks after Cindy, her step-mom, sends her there. What if she didn't know who she was and only remembered her last three years of her life? (This is my 1st fanfic please be nice and review)
1. Chapter 1

_(Inner thoughts/opinions)_

"Honey I'm are going to send you to live with my brother Charlie till you turn eighteen."

_Finally getting rid of me? _

"So your life can be stable."

_I embrace you that much hu?_

"No more moving around so you don't have to say bye to your friends anymore."

_So you send me to a remote corner of the country away from where my few to none friends to keep me from saying bye to my friends. -.- logic_

"I think you will fit in great there. You will fit in wonderfully"

_So you must hate it there like you hate me_

Cindy Anderson, famous cosmetics CEO, looked at her adoptive daughter.

Empty blue eyes just staring at her it an expression on her face that said really you're going to give me this crap. "Fine" and she headed up stars planning on how she was going to get everything she needed to Folks. She could ship her books (which were about ten boxes), her tools for her bike (yes she has a motorcycle), her and her music (one box). She would drive her bike to folks and in her saddle bags she could carry her clothes and bathroom stuff. Oh plus her laptop. Now how was she going to get Reginald to their new home? Reginald was her pet albino porcupine. She loved him to death he went everywhere with her but school. She could put him in a covered sling and have him ride on her bike with her. Ya, that is what they would do. Oh and a box for Reginald's things would be need to be shipped too.

- Short time skip-

Everything was packed and her extra boxes shipped off. Everything was on her bike and Reginald as in his sling only one more thing to do before she started her trip; take her medication. She hated it so much; it always mad her angry, so very, very angry. It did thought keep her from seeing things and her other senses from picking up things that weren't really there. So her options were be a crazy person or extreme angry issues if she didn't meditate every day... Hummmm anger issues it is.

- At Folks -

She got off her bike with Reginald in her arms after she put up her kick stand she walked to the front door and knocked. When the door the saw a man, who she thought must be Charlie, he looked nice "who are you?"

She understood she didn't really look like a sixteen year old girl. Her body looked more like a twenty or twenty-five year old, her height was the only thing that looked close to her age she was five three. But when she was dressed for the road, in her dark jeans with black knee high leather boots and a tight black tank top with a black leather jacket over it. She looked younger with her hair down but when she went on long trips on her bike she pulled it back so it didn't get in her way and her hair. Her hair it was lavender. Not dyed naturally lavender. She looked offended "Did you forget about me. What adoptive uncle forgets his adoptive niece, Gra (Gaelic for love), was staying with you till she was eighteen. I heard age did something to your memory but I didn't think you were that old"

He looked at her his eyes focusing on her face then her hair "Gra? Gra! You're here, didn't think you would be here for another day or two." He tried to hug her she stepped away.

She held up Reginald up "meet Reginald, my best buddy. He's not so good about letting anyone but me hug him."

Charlie looked shocked "your" he saw her face "Cindy said you were bringing a pet"

Ugh Cindy "ya don't worry he only eats grass and doesn't smell or anything. Um sorry I don't wanna be rude but have the rest of my boxes come yet?"

Charlie gaped "oh. I'm rude your boxes came Friday (I as the writer has deiced that in my fanfic it is Sunday) we didn't think you would be here for a day or two."

"Okay I might have gone a little fast..." She smiled slyly he was the sheriff after all "I just have two bags left on my bike" she turned putting Reginald on her head walked over to her bike putting the two bags on the ground. Closing her eyes feeling everything around her... it was going to rain soon. She took out the cover she had for the rain. Grabbed her helmet and the bags and walked through the door to Charlie "can you show me were to put these"

Charlie led her up some stairs "this is my room. The one at the end is Bella's"

Oh I forgot about her. She's not bad for an adoptive cousin but she is so... So... Needy and depressing and... Just full of drama.

"and yours is on the other sides of Bella's. We put all your boxes in hear. And sorry but there isn't a closet i turned it into a bathroom. I've just got a bed and a bedside table." He looked a little worried that she would like the room.

Why did she have a feeling that Bella hadn't been the most grateful house guest. "No its fine really it's great. One question, can I paint it and stuff" she continued not warning to offend Charlie's hospitality "I'm sure it's great I just like to write on my walls" she walked into her new room. "It's awesome uncle c." She tock Reginald of her head and held him in her arms and bounced up and down. It was good. Okay she might have been playing it up a bit but the look on Charlie's face was worth it. He looked so happy.

"I'm so glad you like it. Bella said you might not like the room" Charlie looked so happy about her reaction to the room.

Hummm... Bella... She sounded like a downer "I love it I cam wait to unpack. I should be able to get it all unpacked tonight."

Charlie seemed to remember something "Tonight!" he ran down stairs.

Hummm... putting Reginald back on her head. "Well I guess we will start with your box Redge. Then the books and my tools and bath stuff and other stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

**okay i forgot to do this last time... super sorry i forgot to do this before. **

**I don't own twilight cuss well if i did it would have gone like this.**

**I hope you like this sorry it took so long i had school and finals and was grounded a shit ton...**

**...Also i couldn't figure out how to add a new chapter till now...**

**please love and review**

Everything was unpacked, finally all her books lined up against the wall. She had moved her clothes from her saddle bags to some empty boxes. *knock knock* "Come in"

Charlie came in. he looked a little sheepish "well I didn't think you could be here today. So bells is with the Cullen's and I was going to go down to the Blacks to watch the game. I was calling them, to say I couldn't come but Billy, Mr. Black, said they would love to have you come with me to eat at their house. They live on the reservation by La Push. He has a son your age, Jacob. You're both sophomores right? You don't have to go if you want we could eat hear."

She thought about she saw how much he wanted to go "sure. I would love to meet a kid my age but I skipped a grade I'm in belle's grade actually. Let me change and I would love to. It's just I rode in these clothes all day they are rather uncomfortable."

Charlie looked really excited "sure come down stairs when you're read we can go in my car" he headed down the stairs.

She changed her Black tank top for a dark purple one. Her tight jeans to an old baggy pair of guy jeans with some guys tennis shoes. Lastly the bushed her hair pulled it into a plain pony tail that hung to her mid-back. After feeding Reginald and taking her meds she headed down tell Charlie she was ready.

- A Billy's and Jacob's house-

(First person) (Gra's P.O.V.)

I got out of Charlie's sheriff's car and looked around. The sensory was beautiful. Not that Charlie's wasn't beautiful. Just here it was a peaceful beauty, warm. We both walked up to the door as Charlie knocked on the door. When the door opened it was by a man in a wheel chair.

The man smiled "Hello Charlie." His face turned from Charlie to me "Hello..."

I smiled back at the old man "Gra. And you are Billy Black I assume."

He offered his hand and I took it "Nice to meet the fine girl staying with my friend Charlie here. Gra what a unique name."

Pulling my hand back I kept the smile on my face. I was getting mad. I'm a little touchy about my name. "Yep. It seems to me at least more of a message than a name. It's Gallic for love. Ya know" calm down. I've gotta calm down. He didn't mean anything. He seems like a nice man.

He seemed to tell something had changed if only a little "it is a wonderful name then"

See he didn't mean anything. Stupid meds!

He turned to Charlie as he usher them inside "Jacob gone out for a bit"

I wanted to sigh in relief. I you much rather be on my one. It's one of the reasons I had so have so much fun on my bike.

He continued "but some of his friends are out back. Just go out back and you'll see them."

I hat people. I walked out were these "friends" were support to be but I didn't see boys. I saw "giants. They are giants"

The three giants turned around. Damn they were hot giants. Yep and none of the three were wearing shirts. The leanest, who was still huge, gave a sly smile. The middle sized one laugh and the biggest one looked her up and down "sweetheart aren't giants. You're just short"

My eye twitched. It was only because of how recently I took my meds did that get to me. "Short! I'll show you short. This girl can kick your ass."

All of them laughed at this. The biggest one retorted "sweetheart. You couldn't touch my ass without a Stool."

I broke. I have been so good but he was PISSING ME OFF! So I ran at him to his surprise. I punched him. I might have gotten in a few... Okay a lot of fights. And I was wining against the giant. When the two other giants pulled me off. I might be able to take down one but two. I count do that with the meds in me. "And its love. You %$& %?$!%$ (the word used hear are not for anyone's Eyes) $&!?/ #$ Shout $&?%# !"

All the giants looked at me like a grew a new head. the leaner one looked at the biggest one on by the ground "Paul... I would say sorry if i were you. She did just kick your ass"

Paul i guess started to shake. He growled "Emery"

Emery and the other one put me down. The one i still didn't know the name of spoke as Paul started to get up "calm down man. Don't"

Paul started growling.

Something was up but i didn't think about it. I stopped the two boys in front of Paul preventing him from rising. "Move boys i did this i will deal with him" both move out of her way as if against their wills. I walked closer to him not knowing what i was doing and place a kiss on his forehead. His shaking lessened. But that was more out of shake than anything else. So i hugged him. We were both about equal height now. His shaking stop and he seemed at a lost.

(Third person)

He looked at the two behind her. They looked at a lost to. The one that had been named yet shrugged. So he hugged back. Then he felt it he felt all his angry leave. All the pain he had been cringing within his self. All the negative feelings he had had since he first paced. Gone into this tiny little body that was wrapped around him much like a mother holding her chilled.

The other two watched as Paul's face softened for the first time it seem liked in forever. What power could this girl have? Really she beat up Paul who was twice her size. It was almost like she was... No she was human that wasn't possible but it wasn't like any of them had imprinted on her. Paul was sitting down now with the fiery tempered girl on his lap now looking at the other two with her clear blue eyes. Her face so calm and serine.

(Gra's P.O.V.)

It looked like everyone calmed down. Now the middle sized one was looking at me weird. I don't think it is because I'm sitting on the big one's lap. "Okay now that over. What is your guy's names?"

The lean one spoke first "I'm Emery, girly"

Then the middle sized one "I am Quil, darling" and finished with a bow. I started to giggle.

Then the biggest one spoke causing his chest to I vibrate. "I'm Paul, sweetheart." The vibrating of his chest caused me to laugh and fall of his chest and roll around laughing.

Emery looked at her "what's so funny girl?"

I rolled into a sitting position a little breathless "Nothing. His chest vibrated and it tickled. I couldn't help it" giving a mock glare at Paul.

Paul looked at her "I'm sorry you could take all this" gesturing at himself.

Quil and Emery started laughing. Quil spoke up "If i remember she could take you that's what caused this." Now Emry and Quil were on the ground laughing with her.

She waved at them "And i could take your all that too."

Now Paul was laughing also all four of them were laughing on the ground. All coursing

"Yes sweetheart"

"I know darling"

"We saw girly"

I sighed "I told you its love not sweetheart, girly, or darling" witch called them to roll around laughing again. I like these guys. They are fucking happy and hilarious. Plus at least Paul can put up a fight. The other two look like they can too.

Emery was the first to calm down "of course..." Then looking at the other two "what's her name?"

Paul and Quil shrugged. Quil looked at Paul "did you really just get in a fight with a girl. Who you we don't even know and lose?"

Paul started to get mad but i talked Quil before he could. Now with Quil pined to the ground as i sat on him i added "and now he could said the same for you too!"

As Quil laughed i bounced up and down quite not scary. "Hey I'm trying to be scary here. And you" poking Quil in the chest "aren't helping"

Quil was breathless "I'm sorry... But could we please get your name."

Oh shit i didn't tell them my name "How rude of me." Patting his face "I'm Gra"

Emery looked at her "Gra"

My eyes narrowing at him "ya. It's Gallic for love. -.- Got a problem with that."

Emery shock his head "nope it's a fine name. A wonderful name."

I smiled and jumped from Quil to Emery. Except unlike Quil it wasn't to take him down. I gave Emery a hug instead. "Ya! Yep. Its love not sweetheart, darling, or girly." But it was slightly muffled from the fact my face was in Emery's chest. Then it hit me "Shit you three are wearing shits!" Looking around "and its night out and its cold!"

Paul laugh at the shirt comment "if it bugs you weren't wearing shirts then why are you still holding onto Emery"

I looked at him "it doesn't bug me i just want to know why you aren't cold. And here" letting go of Emery to grab hold of Paul "I'll hold onto you instead I'm cold"

Paul was surprised at her arms around him instead of Embry; his arms naturally encircled her smaller body. Her head barely hitting his collarbone.

Quil found the whole thing rather funny but managed to stifle his laughs. "Do you want to do inside then?" using the voice most adults use on likes.

I nodded my head against Paul's warm chest.

Emery pointed out "then you're going to have to move"

No way was I moving Paul was WARM!

Quil laughed "Paul why don't you carry her in?"

So Paul picked me up and cradled me to his chest as the four of us head inside Billy's.

(Paul's P.O.V.)

I felt her cuddle closer to my chest. She did feel cold. He face was on my chest so she couldn't see the looks, Emery, and Quil were giving her. This girl was something else. First to win against me. Then to stop me from pacing. I hadn't felt this good in a while. And her speed. I couldn't see her move. From the looks on the others faces they couldn't either. She was fucking impressive. She didn't smell like shifter. Now that i think about i cam smell much of her just *sniff* meds. Why was she on meds? She seemed fine. Okay so she might have some anger issues. Her temper was scary. Not as scary as Sam or Jacob but she was up there. Quil opened the door. I walked in first with her and felt her shudder at the warmth of the house. Gra must have been colder than we thought. And her name Gra. It was strange. It meant love right. I have never heard of someone with a name like that. Remembering the look she gave Emry, it may be a strange name but you weren't gonna catch him saying it. He would just call her love, then. They made it into the room where Charlie and Billy were. Charlie in the chair Billy next to him leaving the couch open. He looked at Emry and Quil they shrugged. So all three sat on the couch. Gra still huddled against my body for warmth. Quil tossed be a blanket i cover her whole body with it. I could feel her heart she had fallen asleep. Billy and Charlie turned towards us.

Charlie looked at my lap "she okay." I heard slight worry in his voice.

Emery nodded his head "she was just cold so Paul carried her in and she must have fallen asleep"

Charlie relaxed. I felt Billy's eyes on me.

when i looked into them i saw the question. Imprint?

i shock my head. Nope she didn't imprint on any of us. I guess it must have seemed that why. I have been... Soft twards anyone sence i changed. but with her in my arms i just couldn't get angry.

Billy looked at the three of us "you guys were out there for a while. You boys find away to entertain Gra"

Quil laughed "yep she took down Paul"

Billy's eyes widened i looked at Quil "she took you down too. And faster than me"

Charlie smiled "she gets into fights a lot. Girl always won too. one time she took on some of her old schools football team cuss they ere picking on this guy cuss he was gay. So she beat up all of them." His eyes changed a little "people were afraid of her then and left her alone. Hope she has better luck at Folks high"

I looked at the little girl in my lap, she didn't that. If i hadn't felt her fight i might not believe it, but everyone avoded her cuss of it? I was started to get mad now and i felt Emery and Quil do the same now.

Emery looked at charlie "what grade she in?"

Charlie laughed "joiner, like Bella. Should be a sophomore. Asked her on the way over here she said she got bored so she took all the test to skip sophomore year. She sixteen, about"

She was the same age as Emery, Quil, Jacob, and Seth. The difference in their hieghts was almost laughable. He thoight about her face, her faced looked more of the age twenty or twenty-five.

Quil whistle "impressive. No if she lobed animals, the out doors, could could cook, and build bikes and cars she'd be perfict." Me and Emery laughed at his joke. billy rased an eyebrow.

charlie smiled at Quil "well i guess shes perfict. She road he bike all the way from new york to get here."

Billy laughed as all three of our jaws dropped. "holy shit" was all o could think to say.

Quil looked ar my lap then to charlie "she sounds nothing like bella. Is she clumsy?"

Charlie laughed "no she's not even clumsy. Her and bells are nothing a like. Not much like my sister eather."

Billy looked at charlie "she dosent remined me mich of cindy. Are you shire they're related?" Teasing his friend.

Charlie laighed "they aren't related at all. Gra's adoptid."

Emery spoke up "Well minus that last part you know who she reminds me a little of."

I looked at him "who?"

He looked at us "Jacob!"

Quil looked at him "They have to meet. Actully she needs to meet sam, emily, jared And seth too. But she HAS to meet jacob!"

I could see it "you to are so right." Then ithought of some thing "if they dont ya know. I will be seriously impressed."

I watched Emery and quil think about Jacob imprinting on her. Then maybe he would stop mopping about bella. She would be an awesome new member to the pack.

Emery and Quil looked at eacher and at the same time "oh my god you right!"

I turned to Billy who looked thoughtful.

I felt her move in my lap and thought i heard a whimper. I felt Emery's and quil's too so they mist habe heard it to. she move the blanket so we could see her face. she looked around. "were am... Oh." She looked at my face. "hi bigg guy." Turning to charlie "sorry to interupt but charlie ive got school tomorrow and rode all day today can we had back to your place" with yawns about every other word.

I watched charlie check the time "crap gra your right."

He stood up and when Gra didn't he turned to Gra who was asleep under the blanket in my lap again. So I picked her up and carried her to Charlie's car. As I lied her in the back with the blanket still covering her whole body. I don't know why but I kissed on her forehead witch was covered by the blanket. Then Emery and Quil did the same thing.


End file.
